Fine By Me
by Hay Lin
Summary: So, the next generation of Potters, Malfoys and Weasleys. God, what is the world coming to!Another batch of them! Anyways, you guessed rite, havoc as always and an old prophecy that is more than it seems...incomplete
1. Meet the next generation!

Author: Hay Lin(Don't comment on name!)  
  
Title: Um, am I stupid? No, it's Fine By me. Sorry, wasn't my fault, I couldn't think of a better one. If you have a good suggestion, please review and tell me.  
  
Note: Yep, another one of those stories that are crap and so unfruitfully annoyingly boring to you guys. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Wish it was mine, not mine, it's J.K Rowling's, bla bla bla, same old, same old. My plot, my generation. That's it.  
  
Summary: The next generation of Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys, god, what is this world coming to?! Havoc as always, and yeah, you guessed right, an old prophecy that is more than it seems...  
  
Another note: Background information about the names of my own Characters: Xaevus, if you change the 'X' to a 'S', it means Savage in Latin. Sirene comes from Siren, a mythical female creature that lures men to her. Echo is from the Greek myth where Echo falls in love with a man called Narcissus. Circe was a magical being, a goddess in the old ages. Hadrian from the Hadrian wall. Helios from the son of the Sun God. Tyron is my own name, I don't know if it really is a name but I thought it sounded nice when I thought of original names that kinda suck, sorry. Leda is a character in some Greek Legend. Neveah is Heaven spelt backwards. Syrius is my own concoction of Sirius Black and a 'y'. Kyler is just a name I liked. Okay well, I'll stop my constant blabber!  
  
Characters: These are the main characters (I hope, sorry if I add a few more)  
  
Sirene Skye Circe Potter = Only daughter of Harry Potter, no one knows who her mother was except for Harry. She is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Most people call her by her second name.  
  
Hadrian Helios Malfoy = Son of Draco and Ginny Malfoy, Keiran's cousin and is also 16 years old.  
  
Keiran Syrius Weasley = The middle child of five, son of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Same age as Skye.  
  
Saria Echo Weasley = the eldest of the Weasley's clan of children, she is 20.  
  
Tyron Xaevus Potter (and no, I haven't spelt Xaevus wrong, and in case you didn't know how to pronounce it, it's say-vous, not Xavius.) = He is the son of Harry Potter, 21 years old and the older brother of Sirene.  
  
Leda Charlotte Weasley = second eldest of the five Weasley children. She is 17 and in her last year of Hogwarts.  
  
Kyler Charlie Weasley = Fourth in the Weasley family, he is 13.  
  
Lucy Neveah Weasley = Last of Ron and Hermione's children, she is 11.  
  
The rest of the characters in Harry Potter.  
  
Here we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know I love you, but will you love me back?"  
  
"I - I don't know. Don't ask me." Tears trickled down her beautiful face, she looked away, not knowing what else to say. He gentle turned her head back to him, searching for her green eyes.  
  
"Please, just look at me and tell me. I need to know." He pleaded.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw a figure enter the dimlit room. She gasped aloud.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Don't touch her, you bastard."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leda wiped her eyes, she sighed and turned to Saria, Skye and Lucy.  
  
"That was so sad. I wonder what will happen in the next episode. Home & Away is such a good series." Skye laughed at Leda's sensitivity and pushed her thick, black and round glasses up that were slowly inching its way down her slender nose.  
  
"What would we do without television, I can't believe dad survived his entire childhood without it. Poor thing!" Saria said in mock pity.  
  
"Well, uncle Ron couldn't even use a telephone properly, remember when he used to say feletone?" Skye asked.  
  
"Yep, when I was about four, but he stopped when uncle Harry corrected him." Lucy chirped in, with humour in her brown eyes.  
  
Saria snatched the control out of Leda's hands and started to flick through the channels, they had just gotten Sky Digital, much to their mum's dissaproval...  
  
"Oh Ron, you spoil them too much, by the end of the summer holidays they will have never even gotten a book out to read!" Hermione Weasley's voice echoed down the corridor of their beautiful country house on the outskirts of London. The well-known auror scratched his red head and looked pleadingly at his wife, the only person he was frightened of.  
  
"But Hermione, you had Sky when you were a child. I think the children deserve a bit of entertainment." Ron commented uneasily. He was of course, facinated by the square box that still bewildered him after so many years.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
Well, you know how that turned out. The five children were delighted when their mum finally gave in and phoned the Sky Digital company for installation.  
  
"Oh look, there's V Graham Norton on!"  
  
"But I want to watch Friends, it's a new episode!"  
  
Suddenly, the TV blanked out, leaving the four girls staring at a black screen with their reflections on it. Three with bright, flaming red hair and one with a long raven black flop on her head that was messily tied back with a scrunchie.  
  
Hermione Weasley was standing with the remote in her hands, staring at them like she knew that this was going to happen.  
  
"No more TV, it's nearly seven, dinner time!" She commanded and marched out of the room with one hand on the remote and another with a wooden spoon. Sighing, the girls were led into the spacious dining room of the Weasley's house.  
  
Already seated was Ron Weasley, with a good-natured grin at his daughters, his two sons, Keiran and Kyler and the Weasley's cousin, Hadrian.  
  
Ron then spotted a slender figure behind his eldest daughter, who was by far taller than her mother.  
  
"Oh hello Skye, I didn't see you there! How are you? And your dad? And hope your brother's well." Ron said quickly, he hadn't had a visit from the youngest of the Potter family for ages. Well, three weeks.  
  
Skye smiled back at him, she loved her uncle Ron dearly, he was always very positive, except for when there was a dark wizard he had to take care of.  
  
"I'm very well, thank you. Dad and Tyron are good and they told me to tell you that they couldn't make it because they had the match against Puddlemere and decided to stay there for a week." Skye answered.  
  
"That's okay, I'll see him soon enough, come and join us, we're having chicken and mushroom pie with potatoes!" He said gleefully, almost like a small child. The thing with Ron was that he was still such a fan of food.  
  
She seated herself between Leda and Hadrian, her father was his Godfather. He smirked at her, but knowing him, Skye didn't take offence, he always was like that.  
  
"Hello Hadrian, haven't seen you in a while. You good?" She asked him while shoveling food into her mouth. He looked at her, disgusted by her manners.  
  
"Oh Potter, close your mouth. The contents inside makes me want to puke." He complained, running a hand through his platinum hair that dropped easily and neatly to the side. His handsome face smirked at her again, showing that he was just joking. Hadrian never minded about 'Potter's' manners, he liked her in a strange way.  
  
Skye twitched her nose and chomped even louder in his face, making him groan at her and throw his head the other way, trying not to laugh.  
  
"You are so immature sometimes." He sighed.  
  
"Well, I wasn't the one that peed in his pants when he was eleven!" She retorted innocently, looking through him and pretending she didn't see the faint blush that appeared on his unblemishedly pale cheeks.  
  
Just then, Keiran Weasley popped into the very intriguingly fascinating conversation.  
  
"Did I just here something about urine, pants and being eleven?" He asked wickedly, eyeing the two. Skye, seeing that she had done her work that day, and succeeding to make Hadrian, the almightly non-blusher to show red, was satisfied and shut up, letting Hadrian say whatever he wanted to cover the pains of the memory up.  
  
"No, we were talking about my friends dog that peed on my house-elf's towel on the eleventh of June. Why ask?" Hadrian said smoothly, not giving a trace of a hint that they were talking about anything else of the matter.  
  
"Oh." Keiran's face dropped from his mischeivous look.  
  
The rest of the evening past by with the Weasley family and their guests in the living room, laughing and chatting about the most random things anyone could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skye went back to the Potter's abode. She was greeted by her father, the Great Harry Potter, defeater of Voldermort, savior of man-kind and her 21 year old brother, Tyron. Giving them each hugs, she entered her grand room and immediately changed into pajamas. Her family didn't care about what she wore, except for being in undies or stark naked. Her father's voice echoed through the many floors using a sonorus charm:  
  
"Skye, lunch is ready, come down!"  
  
"Yeah Skye, get your pretty arse down here, I'm starving and dad won't let me eat until you've come! Hurry up!" Tyron's amused voice strained. Skye new her brother was not being serious. He was always the best bro in the world...  
  
She hopped down the stairs, happy to be home again after a week touring in Hertfordshire. When in the kitchen, Tyron stood up and grinned down at her. He was a good head taller than her and his good-looking features and bright emerald eyes beamed down at her. Why couldn't I be so perfect? Skye asked herself. She had always admired her brother in everyway. Tyron took her in his arms and heaved her up, carrying her on his shoulder. She squealed and slapped his back.  
  
"Ty, get off, ahhh! Ty!" She screamed into his ear. Their father chuckled. Ty grinned even more, her hits just pin pricks to him.  
  
"God Skye, you've put on weight!" Tyron said. But in reality she was really quite underweight.  
  
"Good, I hope I kill you under my weight." She said sarcastically while pulling his bangs of jet black hair.  
  
"Hey, hey, watch the hair, I mean really, I'm meeting Saria today for the first time in bloody ages." That made Skye stop her messing around and her big, dark blue, nearly purple eyes widened in surprise. She immediately matted his delightful hair into place and struggled off his shoulder and onto the floor.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to Saria's. You better make a good impression of yourself with her, she's expecting something from you, you know." Skye ordered, looking him seriously in the eye. She had taken the whole date thing with Saria very serious and was hoping that they'd get married soon. Tyron had already started earning a very comfortable, even luxurious living in playing quidditch in the international squad for England and had been seeker when they won the world cup for the first time in fifty or so years and had been shot to famedom in the one and final match of the world cup against Italy. Being only 21, his fans(mostly girls around the age of 10- 28, maybe even older) would crowd around the large mansion that his family and him lived in and rattle the metal fence to get his attention. Tyron would just laugh at this and return to whatever he was doing. But Skye wasn't the same, she felt pity for the fans and how they would camp night and day just to watch him go to the front lawn and feed the Hippogryff or when he would go to the humungous quidditch pitch that the family owned as he flew around it a few time with his FlameThrower, the newest on the market. So Skye would print out old pictures of him from a year ago and give them to the fans. Then after all of them were satisfied with the personal goodies, they would leave. But after a few months Skye got tired of printing so she asked her dad if they could have a ward around the mansion. Her father agreed compliantly, he himself wanting to have some peace around from time to time.  
  
"Come on Skye, don't make a fuss, I look fine." Skye did stop and she had to agree with her brother, he was just drop-dead gorgeous and didn't even need her to fix his tie (which most men would be handicap at doing!) She pouted a bit, looking at him in dismay. Stupid perfect brother, annoying prat, evil little sibling who gets everything right. She shook her head no, musn't think that, he's the best brother ever. Skye had always been in the shadow of her brothers, he who was famous and everything, and her, the geekish little sister with the messy black hair and big glasses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, after lunch, Tyron headed to Saria's, confident and very calm, although he hadn't seen her for two months now.  
  
"Good luck Ty, make her happy! Do you have the present?" Skye asked him. He protruded from his pocket, a small red velvet box, the symbol of love.  
  
"Oh Ty, really, I hope you succeed, what I'd do for Saria as a sister-in- law!" She said happily.  
  
"Shhh! Skye, really, dad's just in the other room for gods sake. He doesn't need to know yet."  
  
"Sorry, well hurry then, she's not going to be there forever!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hadrian and Keiran were playing one on one quidditch on the public pitch five minutes away from the Weasley's house. The breeze ruffled Hadrian's hair as he shot down the pitch and pulled a goal. Punching the air, he went back over to Keiran who was looking a bit 'miffed' at the goal.  
  
"That was good."  
  
"Yep, a triple jump, throw back goal. My own concoction." Hadrian grinned arrogantly. He lay on his Firebolt 101 and drifted softly in the air, looking up at the blue cloudless sky.  
  
"That Patil at school is quite a hottie you know." Keiran said thoughtfully, stroking his chin is a serious way.  
  
"I don't really care." Hadrian truthfully replied. He played with his silver pendant that hung over his neck. It was of a winged fairy, the gossamer wings glinted in the light and glowed in the night.  
  
"Okay, so out of the girls in our year and house, who's the fittest?" Keiran asked interestedly. He was a playboy at heart, and asked the most randomest questions instantly after he thought of them. although of course he didn't know. ; )  
  
"Why would I care." He had started to adopt his 'I don't care' act. This was for when Keiran started his randy comments.  
  
"Oh stop it Hade, you know what I'm talking about, stop acting like a nine year old." Keiran whined, eager to hear his cousin and best friend's opinion of the hotties at Hogwarts.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"That Camryn Browm...Yeah, nice looking if you did an acne spell and weight loss charm." Keiran snorted, trying not to picture the girl.  
  
"I going to go home soon, dad will flip with I get home at 1 again." Hadrian countered him. Not liking his cousin being so hasty to decide what people were about with their looks and trying to get away.  
  
"Hey, what about that Claire Brown, she has the nicest legs." Keiran said, licking his lips.  
  
"I don't know her very well, so I can't say." Hadrian was still not used to Keiran's horny antics that started only a year ago when he had started year 5  
  
"You don't have to know them, man. You just look." He said simple. Hadrian twisted his face in disgust. Keiran looked like he was thinking properly for the first time when he said:  
  
"That Skye is such a, how would you say, bomb under disguise. She has a great body, and a firm arse, you know, but with that hair and those glasses and the very uncanny baggy clothes which hide her, she is just wasted, wasted man, cus I would really just wanna fell her---"  
  
"----Keiran, please, she's our friend, even if all the others aren't. I am gonna punch you soon if you don't shut up. It's gross, I really don't bloody wanna know about her arse."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so Keiran is a horny bastard, he's sweet inside though, little playboy that he is. Skye is determined but innocent. Hadrian is a bit arrogant but very sensitive when it comes to dirty stuff. Hello, i'm so crap at writing! I'm so sorry, okay well, that's the first chapter, i promise the next chapter will be more interesting, just that this chapter is the first and i have to introduce everyone. Anyway, I'll be updating soon and there will be a plot!  
  
To my friends, lils and Reality, thanx for reading if you did. Much appreciated.  
  
I have to go stretch my legs and laugh at Busted, they're sweet in a way though. But Matt looked very dodgy although he's my fave of the three.  
  
Got to go. Catch ya later, ~Hay Lin~ 


	2. Rich Bitch Alert!

Author: Hay Lin  
  
Title: Fine By Me  
  
Note: Okay, this chappie will be much better I hope! Cus please review and tell me if you like long or short chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: All things that you recognise are J.K Rowling's. The only thing that belongs to me are the next generation characters and the plottie.  
  
Salsa, hot chilies, paparitas, doritois, chillie dip, carrots, cucumber, cheese and chive dip, pancakes. these ingredeints will make the best mexican party ever!  
  
bogey, olives, worms, tint of wee, cup of poo, toe nail clipings, penuts, mouldy cheese, beetles(alive). Mash these ingreidients together and you will make the best cake in the whole world!  
  
Sorry about those weird and very freaky recipes, my sister typed it on my computer when I was out, and when I read it, i fell in love with the latter. My sister is a bit strange, but don't worry, I'm nothing like her! ; )  
  
A-Okay, here's a stab of the next chappie. Hope you like it and please review!  
~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~*~  
The Potters, the Weasleys, the Malfoys were all under one roof on the last day of the summer holidays. Ginny Malfoy (formally a Weasley) had invited everyone to a barbecue at their luxurious Malfoy Manor on the coast of an unknown land in an unknown place, much to Mr Malfoy's paranoia and his wanting peace.  
  
All assembled in the enormous garden, or would you say park? Acres of luscious green, that by magic, was evergreen even in winter. Lavender scented everywhere gave it a sweet smell and the large variety of flowers made the 'garden' even more spectacular. At first, Ginny Malfoy was very impressed when her husband showed her the place of her dreams. 'It is your marriage present,' he had said. And after she had their son, he had extended the grounds even further.  
  
House elves littered the patio, where all the benches and wooden tables were. They prepared the delicious barbecue food; chicken drumsticks, mini sausages, corn on cob, pork cubes on sticks (A/N: don't know where the pork cubes came from, thought they would be traditional wizards barbecue food?), chicken wings, sweet potatoes and much more. Kyler Weasley and Ginny Malfoy were the only ones sitting down on the mahogany benches, Kyler was stuffing himself with chicken, his mouth full of the meat while Ginny laughed whenever she met with his comical face bloated with food.  
  
"Kyler, you'll get a stomach ache if you don't stop with all that chicken." She advised.  
  
"No I won't Aunt Gin, don't worry, I've had much more to eat than this, I once finished seven bowls of rice and nine scoops of ice cream, not to mention the other things that added to the bill and I'm not fat at all!" He boasted, thinking of the time when he freaked out and did a dare to eat 10 pounds of food in one hour. (A/N: pounds as in weight pounds, not money.)  
  
Ginny laughed, "You're exactly like your dad, he used to eat up the whole Gryffindor table's dinner every evening, and he's still as lanky as ever!"  
  
"What's this about me, his oh so perfect dad?" Ron Weasley said as he walked nearer to the two.  
  
"Nothing dad, and no one is perfect, remember, you were the one that told me that!" Kyler told his dad with a triumphant smile, proud of his good memory. Kyler was a bit of a craze, he was the hyper kid of the family and very unlike his brother, his only love was sport, and none for girls.  
  
Ron Weasley, looking beaten by his second son, refused to be bad-natured and picked up a chicken drumstick.  
  
"You two are duplicates, I tell you!" Ginny commented, looking at the father and son chomping loudly on the food. They grinned back at her.  
  
"No, we are not, I'm the genuine copy!" Ron Weasley said in furious humour.  
  
"I'm nothing like my dad, I'm a chaser for the Gryffindor team, dad used to be Keeper." Kyler said logically to his loved Aunt.  
  
This went on for another hour or so, much to Kyler's delight of arguing with his two elders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hadrian was in his room, locked out from the rest, wanting to have time alone. The eerie silence was a comfort to him. Hadrian never liked to be anywhere noisy, except for his Uncle Ron's, which he was so used to, with all his friendly cousins laughing at the silliest things. He looked out of the window to see Keiran and Skye running around, Skye with a water hose in her hand and Keiran getting soaked. The funny thing was that, Keiran had worn white shorts for the barbecue as it was quite hot and when the water contacted his clothes, he had nearly become nude. Hadrian laughed, looking at the sight of Keiran running quickly and hiding himself in the bushes. Skye turned red at the sight of her friend. She turned to face the opposite way so that Keiran could find some time to hide himself properly.  
  
Outside, Skye was burning with embarrassment.  
  
"You can bloody turn around now Skye." Keiran's voice echoed from behind her. She swung around slowly, her midnight blue eyes fell upon Keiran to see him with a towel around his waist. He looked very cute, his flaming red hair fell all over the place, wet and sloppy. His square jaw twisted into a smile when he saw Skye looking down at the towel.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda forgot that my khaki shorts went a weird colour when wet. Sorry."  
  
"Um, that's okay."  
  
Keiran was relieved she didn't make fun of him. "You, er, didn't see anything, right?" He turned a bit pale, even if he was a bit annoying randy most of the time, he certainly didn't like anyone seeing his privates like that.  
  
"Er, no, of course not. If you mean like that." At this, Skye blushed. "I have to go to the bathroom." She ran up to the manor and entered the back door.  
  
Hadrian saw all of this from above and smirked. Well, what a sweet couple they make, he thought and went down to look at the very flushed face of the Potter girl.  
  
He gracefully decended the stairs and saw the slim girl at the bottom.  
  
"You really didn't see anything?" He said.  
  
Skye jumped at this, she didn't expect Hadrian to be up at the manor, she thought he was with the others in the patio.  
  
"For Pete's sake, please don't do that, Malfoy."  
  
"Do what, I was merely greeting you in the way that I've done for nearly sixteen years. What, does it still offend you?" Hadrian asked sweetly.  
  
Skye pushed her heavy glasses up and pulled her huge trousers up to her waist, which was too narrow to support the large cords. Then, with an air of dignity, stalked away, her usually geeky self.  
  
"Geez, what a strange girl." And with that, he slammed the door to his heavily decorated room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The whistle blew, signalling the Hogwart's express's departure in a few minutes. Skye kissed her brother and father goodbye.  
  
"Luv ya dad, I'll write to you every week! And tell Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus I'll miss them dearly!" She hugged her dad tightly and let go, moving onto her brother. Still, many students were having peeks at the famous Harry Potter and his quidditch star son. None ever heard much about the daughter though. Tyron smiled tenderly at her, showing his pearly teeth.  
  
She made him bend down so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"See you soon Ty. Tell me when you and Saria are planning to have the wedding. It better be in the holidays."  
  
"Of course, Skye. Never without you. I'm going to tell dad today, after you leave. Saria's staying over. Bye, and have fun at Hogs. Don't get into too much trouble though!" He kissed her on the cheek, much to the other female students peering out of the compartment windows jealousy, even if she was his brother!  
  
She dragged her trunk into the train and waved back to her family.  
  
"Bye!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skye went to sit with Leda and a few of her seventh year friends. Leda looked very happy.  
  
"Skye! I found out I'm Head Girl! I'm so happy, dad's going to be so proud!" Leda remarked gaily.  
  
"Congratulations Leda! I knew you had it in you. Uncle Ron will be pround, a second Head Girl in the Ronald Weasley family." Responded Skye, genuinely happy for the seventeen year old, who was one of her good friends.  
  
The train journey went on as normal, she did not bump into either Keiran or Hadrian though, and thought it quite a relief to be with people that weren't so up themselves or completely ignorant. It was also Lucy's first year at Hogwarts and her sister and brother was giving her advice on how to act. Skye occasionally gave some advice to her little companion who she had stayed 2 weeks of the summer with.  
  
"So, when the hat asks you what you think about the houses and which one you want to be in, just answer him/her truthfully as the hat knows if you're lying or not." Skye advised.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. Don't look at the students when you have the hat on, it's frightening with all those eyes on you. Just concentrate on the hat, and everything will be fine." Her sister told her.  
  
Lucy seemed utterly terrified when the ride ended. They changed into their school robes and pulled on their pointy hats that was a trademark of Hogwarts.  
  
A few minutes later, the door burst open to reveal a model like, bleached blonde with three other girls standing by her side. It was obvious who she was; Silva Lemare, daughter of the billionaire, Charles Lemare. It was said that her mother was a veela, as her complexion and resemblance of a veela was so distinguished it was hard not to look at her twice, especially if you were of the other sex. She was Skye's supposed arch enemy and everyone knew of the feud that went with the two.  
  
"Oh, hello Potter, fancy seeing you here." She greeted in her usually manner, looking down on her like a flee. When Skye was small framed and petite, she was tall and sylphlike, they were opposites in everyway.  
  
"Lemare." Skye acknowledged by nodding her head.  
  
"What is that smell?" Silva asked, looking around, acting very surprised when she walked over to Skye and saw her messy mop of unkempt hair. She took out a manicured finger and lifted a piece of Skye's raven black hair. "Oh, it's Potter's hair. You should try using shampoo next time you wash your hair. No, waaaait, you don't wash your so called hair, do you? My mistake."  
  
Leda stood up.  
  
"Could you take your moronic comments outside please?" Leda commanded in an authorised voice. Silva studied the red-head for a moment, taking in her Head Girl badge. The 'moron' motioned with her hand and her and her followers glided out slowly.  
  
"Thanks Leda, couldn't have got her out without you." Skye thanked the taller girl and slumped, this was going to be a hell of a year with that Lemare slinking around with her too blonde hair and sly emerald eyes glaring at her the whole time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes! You little sweet-pie, give me a hug! I'm so pleased with you, mum and dad with be too." Leda said, giving her little sister a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Her younger of the two brothers crowded around her, congratulations streaming everywhere. It was tradition for a Weasley to be put in Gryffindor, but Keiran broke that rule and was now in Slytherin.  
  
"You'll be very happy in Gryffindor, Lucy, I promise." Skye told her and gave the girl a hug and ruffled her hair.  
  
"This'll be so fun!" Lucy and the other new first year Gryffindor chorused.  
  
Lucy and Skye looked over to the Slytherin table to see Keiran giving her the thumbs up and Hadrian smiling slightly at her. Lucy beamed.  
  
Hadrian never smiled at people much and even the slightest hint of a smile made the girls melt and the boys felt popular under his gaze. Hadrian and Keiran were the rulers of the school, the most sought-out of the lot. Girls wanted them and boys wanted to be them. Along with Silva and her girls, they were the generally the school's royalty and everyone normal bowed down to them.----Well, except for Skye and the Weasleys.  
  
But Hadrian didn't care what other people thought of him, they could admire and praise him if they want, or they could hate and loathe him. As long as they left him alone and gave him personal space, he completely ignored them and did not divulge into anything with the school. The only person he would willingly talk to was Keiran and occasionally the other Weasleys and the Potter girl.  
  
Skye diverted her attention to the teacher's table, in the middle sat Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, she had the trademark stern look on her face as she observed the students in the Great Hall, aware of any rules broken. Skye new that inside, McGonagall was a nice lady, as she had remembered the time when her dad and McGonagall were talking. She seemed to be very fond of her father and acted as a strict mother to him.  
  
Snape seemed to be as surly as ever, you could see the thin strands of white on his head amisdt all the mass of greasy black. Skye shuddered at the sight of his hair, it was much worse than hers and that was saying something.  
  
A boring looking ghost sat at the side of the table, that was Professor Binns, he was pearly white and all the food he was eating was somehow deposited in the bin at the end of his nearly-transparent body.  
  
Suddenly, the great halls entrance opened and a hooded figure walked in. The person walked straight to McGonagall and told her something that only the teachers could here. McGonagall nodded and stood up, signalling for the hall to be quite. Silence met her ears when all set themselves intently for the announcement she was about to make.  
  
"To all of you who are observant, we have a missing teacher among us. She will be our new Defence against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts. I welcome Miss Flora Delivere!" Polite applause rang throughout the room. The new professor turned to face the students and slipped off her hood. The hall fell quiet again, they met with one of the most beautiful creatures in the world. She was strikingly beautiful and her straight silver hair shone out in the light. The only dark part of her was the colour of her eyes. Framed with long, curled lashes, it was a midnight blue colour that tranfixed any that looked too closely. Clad in dark blue robes, this angel of beauty sat herself down next to Snape, who was looking at her in slight wonder. Snape was known for his wanting the DADA position very much but this time, looking at the new professor, he showed no sign of loathing, just surprise at the you woman sitting beside him.  
  
After a few minutes of excitment of having the veela-like professor teaching them defence against the dark arts, the hall went into its usual noise and clamor. It ended only when the headmistress herself retired and so the rest of the school population followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
This is interesting. I'm very unmotivated as no one has reviewed yet.  
  
Thank you guys so much for checking out my story. It might not be the best, but I'm trying my hardest to make it interesting. Next chapter will have much more action and romance. I know I promised this chapter would be much more interesting but it didn't work out the way it should have as I had to prolong everything. I'm only just in my very early teens, you know.  
  
Anyway, thanx again for reading. If you like, you can read 'a little ficlet of the end' by me as I've just put that in. It's about the end of Harry Potter and what happened to the main characters. A little fluff and stuff, you know. Just to keep me busy.  
  
I love you all who review!  
  
~Hay Lin~ 


End file.
